It is known in the art relating to automotive internal combustion piston engines of the overhead camshaft type to provide a subassembly of a pivot or hydraulic lash adjuster (HLA) having a cylindrical plunger with a finger follower that is rockable or pivotable about the pivot in engine operation. The subassembly may include a retainer clip for holding the finger follower in assembly with the lash adjuster or pivot for ease of installation of the subassembly into an engine. In prior subassemblies of this type, it has been common to provide a groove around the lash adjuster plunger to receive edges of an opening in a retainer clip applied to maintain the follower and adjuster in assembly. The groove allows rocking motion of the follower relative to the pivot or lash adjuster in an engine. However, it also makes a loose connection between the lash adjuster and the finger follower prior to assembly which requires extra care in assembly to locate the parts in proper orientation for assembly into an engine. Also, the reduced diameter at the groove reduces the bending stiffness and strength of the plunger as well as the volume of the internal oil reservoir.